The Moth (Episode 5.3)
Flood: As you would recall if you had an attention span over ten minutes, we are attempting to to capture a certain Unlimit lieutenant, Beirn. His obsession with Persephone will be his undoing. Now I need you to leak information to Unlimit that persephone will be at a certain location, at a certain time. Since you recently hacked into their email system, you should have no problem accomplishing this. I'm sending you to a certain terminal that can't be traced back to the Merovingian. Your operator will have the necessary details to leak. Operator: Place looks clear. Let's do it... Operator: The terminal's in there. Computer: you will find Persephone there, with only a few token guards, i can't tell you how I know this. It might not happen again for a while, so I suggest you take advantage if you are so inclined. Good luck. -- A friend. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Send message? _ Operator: Okay, now we'll just see how quick Unlimit is to check their email. Flood: We took the liberty of inserting a small tracking virus into that email you sent, operartive . It should... ah. We have a hit; this is probably Beirn's location . he will no doubt be there with large numbers of his soldiers about, and easy exits, so you are not-- I repeat, NOT-- to enguage at this time. However, we need to know if he's taken the bait. Infiltrate the facility and see what you can learn. Operator: There are... way more Unlimit in there than you want to know about. So how are you gonna play this? The fresh wanna-be recruit looking for a step up? The curious redpill who wandered in by accident? Milkman? Operator: I'm reading a heavy power flux in the room beyond that one-- probably Beirn. try talking to those two guards ; maybe they've overheard him talking about the message. between the two Unlimit Reactors Unlimit Reactor: Beirn? Yeah, he's around. Unlimit Reactor: What do you think about true love between a human and a program? Can it really be more than skin deep? Can two such different creatures possibly share the mutual understanding necessary in a serious, lasting relationship? And what about compatibility issues? family? Think of all the potential complications! Unlimit Reactor: Beirn's such a crack-up! He's lost it over persephone. They say that he used to work for the frenchman, and his reason for signing on with Anome was so that he could be powerful enough to take her away from her husband. Oh, he thinks he'd really be doing her a favor, mind you! Unlimit Reactor: Well... there are some hot programs out there. Unlimit Reactor: You've probably heard this already, but Beirn-- our commander--totally has this thing for the Merovingian's wife. So if you want to get in good with him, don't say anything bad about her to his face. Unlimit Reactor: Look, the commander's a little occupied right now . Normally, he's all about the new recruits, but he just got a really important message, and he's got to make some plans alone. Come back tomorrow. Unlimit Reactor: He doesn't talk to anyone when he's...uh...planning a critcal operation. Especially not this one. you'll just have to take a number. Operator: Sounds like he's taken the bait. Okay, get out of there. Beirn Operator: That's Beirn. I dunno if I'd get too close to him... Beirn: What would I say to her? What if she thinks I'm stupid? I don't have anything to wear... What if--... Get lost! I'm busy! Beirn:'''Scram! '''Flood: So, the trap is set, and the bait is taken. Of course, we have Persephone's location closely monitored, and surrounded by heavy strike teams. I might as well keep you on standby if anything goes wrong, I suppose; although what you could do to help, I don't really know. Say, why don't you gather some reinforcements? That might be useful at least. Operator: You've got two Exiles, Spellman and Aegle, waiting for you in there. Spellman: Come on, come on, let's go! I don't want to miss this. Aegle: Infatuation backed by unearned power... This could get...messy. Flood: Incompetents! Nincompoops! Beirn walked into the trap , but after seeing Persephone for just a moment, turned and ran, calling in hordes of his soldiers in his wake. One of our ambushers must have let themselves be spotted. Fool! The battle is going... badly. Well, What are you waiting for? get in there and save Persephone, you dolt! Operator: I'm reading Exile and Unlimit signals all over the place in there. Operator: Area clear. Persephone: About time you got here. That clumsy coward turned and ran when i gave him a look. I haven't even smiled! Just a look, and poof, he was off. I don't know how he expects to get anywhere with a woman acting like that. Operator: Sounds like she's her usual unflappable self. Persephone: They are quite deadly--stupid, but deadly. What a mess they made of this place. How annoying... I am going to make this very expensive for my husband. Flood: So, Beirn couldn't face the object of his desire in the flesh? Hmph! Typical human hypocrisy. This complicates matters. At any rate, we've learned that he's stupid, and can't resist whatever allure she has for him. he will not be able to stay away for long. completed // Transmission Log End *Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit" Category:Episode 5.3 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.3)